Untold I: KMart
by tdogg
Summary: Same story, different title. First in a series of the untold stories about characters who appear in Resident Evil: Extinction. Pre-Extinction. Story of KMart's survival before she was resuced by Claire and to the beginning of the movie/book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

K-Mart

by tdogg

Full Summary: Set before the events in Resident Evil: Extinction. Tells the story of how K-Mart joined Claire's convoy and the events that proceeded it. Based on the little information we get about K-Mart from the book. Told in K-Mart's POV.

Chapter 1

"DJ," shouted my manager.

"What?" I replied.

"How has it been back here?"

"Fine," I replied. "A few customers, but nobody has bought anything." I was a fifteen years old girl who worked in the hunting/guns section of K-Mart. I guess they were really desperate when they hired me, because not a lot of people would put a person, my age, in this department. I finished my shift and got the bus back to my house. My parents were still at work and my older sister had moved out last month with her boyfriend. I fixed some snacks and then plopped myself in front of the TV. I turned it on and the first thing that appeared was news. I was about to change it, when the next story came up.

"Breaking news from San Fransisco," said the anchorman. "There appears to be some type of infection in San Fransisco. We're going live to reporter Jane Hall in San Fransisco. Jane."

"Well, Bob," said Jane. "It appears that some kind of disease is here in San Fransisco. People who are infected die, and they come back to life. They all appear to have a hunger for human flesh. The symptoms of the infected are, they have milky white eyes, are slow moving, cannot speak, and seem to have very little intelligence. It appears that once infected, there is no hope. I spoke with some people from Umbrella and it appears they are trying their best to keep control over the infection. So far, it seems, they are not succeeding." Just then, a body lunged at Jane. It took a big bite into Jane shoulder, and she started screaming from the pain. With that, they went back to the studio.

"Well," said Bob. "We'll have more details when we get them. In other news..." I turned off the TV. I put in a movie and watched it.

The next day...

I woke up early, though I didn't work until tonight. I had the last shift of the day, and probably have to close the store. I spent the day doing various things, including watching more news on San Fransisco. I had to switch to another channel, because the channel I watched yesterday, had lost their news reporter and camera man to the infection. That seemed to be happening a lot. Not just in San Fransisco, but everywhere. There were reports of the infection as far east at Tennessee. It would only be a matter of time before it reached Athens, Georgia.

I headed for work around 5:30. I never really liked closing, because it was a pain in the butt to do. This was mostly do to the fact that this was the time where you usually had drunks come in and buy a gun. To be frankly honest, that just pissed me off. Every now and then, I would see a customer walk by, but nobody stopped to buy a gun. I knew it wasn't because of the fact that I was only fifteen, because I had sold about twenty guns in my five months here.

As the time to close was nearing, I started noticing something strange. People were piling up in K-Mart. Not that I didn't mind the business, but if it kept up like this, we would be crowded. I got out from behind the counter and found one of the other employees.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Apparently, people are being attacked outside."

"What do you mean?"

"You see those news reports of the infection?"

"Yeah." Then it dawned on me. "It's already here?"

"I guess so. People are coming in for safety."

"We need to get everyone that is in here, organized." I went to the nearest phone. I dialed the number for general talk.

"I need everyone in the store to make their way back to the gun counter." Slowly, people came. There were about thirty people, including myself. "Okay," I said. "First things first. Has anyone been bitten? If so, please come forward." It was about a minute, but a few people came forward. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" replied one of the woman who had been bitten.

"It is too risky for you to be here," replied another man. "Any minute you could drop dead, and eventually come back and start bitting people, making it worse." We talked to the infected and they eventually understood. They made their way out of the store.

"Is that it?" Nobody else came forward. "Very well," I said. "First things first. We need to split up into three groups. I need anyone who is handy with a weapon, wheter a gun or sword to raise their hand." About five people did. "Okay, stay here. I need a group of men to board up the doors so nobody can get in."

"Then how do we escape if we are over run?" asked a little girl.

"There is more than one way out of here. There is a back entrance that I have keys for to get to them. Who wants to board up?" A few men raised their hands. "Go ahead and get started." The men left toward the front. "Second group, I need you to grab any supplies you can find. Sleeping bags, pillows, blankets. Food that doesn't require to be cooked." A few people raised their hands, including all of the kids. "Great," I replied. "Bring anything you find back here." The second group left. "Okay," I said. I went behind the guns counter and unlocked the case. I took about every single gun and every single round of ammunition out. "Our job is to comb this place and make sure that there are none of those infected things in here. Everyone find a partner. Nobody does this alone." A man raised his hand.

"Yes," I replied.

"I heard on the news that the only way to keep the infected down is by shooting them in the head, or breaking their neck."

"Good. So basically any severe damage to the head. That's good to know." I was paired with the man who had convinced the infected to leave.

"So what's your name?"

"DJ," I replied.

"I'm Henry."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I thought this would be something to try. THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW MY PREVIOUS RESIDENT EVIL STORY!

Preview: The search. The first night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

Henry and I searched each aisle for any signs of zombies being in the building. There was none. The two of us headed back to the gun counter, where the other two groups had returned. "How are we on supplies?"

"Two months, give or take," said a gal. "And that is figuring in the number in our group."

"That's good," I replied. "Now I think it is time to appoint a leader of the group. Any nominations?"

"What about you?" said Henry.

"I'm only fifteen," I replied.

"Yeah, but," said the supplies girl. "You were able to figure out what needed to be done."

"Any other nominations?" I asked. Nobody raised their hand. "All in favor of me?" Everyone raised their hands. "This should be fun. Very well. I want two people posted at the front door at all times. We can work in shifts. Any volunteers for the first shift?" Henry raised his hand. "I need one more." Another guy raised his hand. "Thank you..."

"Jack."

"Thank you, Jack. We'll run in two hour shifts. Children will not guard the door. Is anyone here, a doctor or a nurse?" One gal raised her hand. "What's your name?"

"Casey."

"I need someone who would like to organize the guard shifts." Henry raised his hand. "Thank you Henry. I need someone in charge of the distribution of food." A young lady raised her hand.

"Megan."

"Thank you, Megan. The people in charge of the areas I covered, will basically be the council. We'll try to meet about once a day. Except for Henry and Jack, I think we should all get some rest. I'll take one of the spots of the second shift."

"I will too," said Megan.

"One more thing, if you wander the store, do not go alone, under any circumstances. Is that understood?"  
"Yes," they all replied.

"Shouldn't we know each other's names?" suggested Casey.

"That is a good idea. I'll start. My name is DJ." We went around. I also took the time to go around, in my mind, and name everyone again. Henry and Jack headed to the entrance, while the rest went to get sleeping stuff.

"We found a matress," said Megan. "You can have it."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We can use that as our med bed."

"Okay," she replied. I grabbed a sleeping bag, pillow and blanket. It was a Power Ranger sheet but I didn't care. It would have to make do. We would all have to. I really only laid in my sleeping bag looking at the ceiling. My watch went off and I made my way to the door. Megan had already arrived.

"What's been happening?"

"Not much," replied Henry. "Occasionally, one of the infected walked by, but didn't stopped."

"The fewer that know we are here, the better. You guys go get some sleep." Henry and Jack left and Megan and I just sat in chairs facing the doors.

"How did you end up here, LJ?" asked Megan.

"I worked the gun counter. You?"

"Driving by and I saw a whole bunch of people running in. I ran over one of the infected." She started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"One of the people that had to leave because they were infected, was my husband."

"I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"I know," she replied. "He was bitten by our neighbor's daughter." (A/N. Sound familiar?) "What about you?"

"No idea," I replied. "Probably dead." Just then, one of the infected walked by. I got up and walked over. The men who put the boards up had left a small area to look out. There were infected all over the parking lot. I could see cars that had been destroyed for one reason or another. The infected one walked by. I sat back down. I grabbed the shotgun that was by the chair. Henry and Jack had left a few guns by the door.

"What was that?" said Megan. I had heard it too. It was coming from the store. I got the shotgun ready to fire.

"Don't shoot, DJ" said a girl's voice.

"Why aren't you asleep, Morgan?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"You shouldn't have come alone."

"I know," she replied. Morgan looked at me with innocent little eyes.

"You can sit here for a few, but then you need to go back."

"Fine," she replied. "What are those out there?"

"I have no idea," I replied.

"I do," said Megan.

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"Never came up. They're zombies."

"You're kidding?"

"No," she replied. "Remind me a little of the one's in Dawn of the Dead."(A/N. That is why it is familiar)

"That explains a lot," I said. "The question is, how?"

"No idea," replied Megan.

"You need to go back, Morgan," I said.

"Okay," she replied. She left. About an hour later, two more guys, Charlie and Oliver.

"Thanks," I said. Megan and I headed back, and I got back in my sleeping bag. This time I was able to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and saw that most people were sleeping. I walked among the sleeping bags. I found one person awake in the sleeping area. "What is it, Susan?" I asked. She was sitting near the gun counter. I sat down beside her. I looked around, because she wasn't talking. There was an empty pregnancy box on the floor next to her. "Are you?" She nodded. I put my arm around her. "It will be okay."

"No it won't," she said. "This is not the proper place to raise a child."

"It is better than out there." That made Susan smile.

"I guess you're right." I gave her a hug. The two of us got up.

"Is the father here?"

"No," she replied. "He was bitten, and then ran over by a lady in a car." I just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied. The two of us headed back to the sleeping area. Megan was up and working on getting food ready. I walked over to here.

"I checked on a few things. We actually have a few working ovens and microwaves."

"Wow," I replied. "That gives us a few more options. What are the choices today?" She held up two cans.

"Mixed fruit or cream of corn."

"Mixed fruit," I said. I looked at the cans the supply people had grabbed. There was about twenty dozen cans. I took a can opener and opened my mixed fruit and then grabbed a plastic spoon. "Remember, limit stuff that we would have to wash. Stick to plastic."

"Figured as much." I found a small table and sat down. Susan joined me with her spam can.

"You liked that stuff?"

"Yeah," she replied. "My parents had it so often, I kind had to adjust." We ate mostly in quiet. As time went on, more people woke and grabbed breakfast. After I finished, I went to a phone.

"Council meeting in twenty, in furniture department," I said. Henry had joined me and the two of us made our way. We arrived and the two of us crashed on the couches. We were eventually joined by the others. "Okay, I know it is the first day, but I thought we could go over a few things. First, Henry, how is the guard schedule coming?"

"I've basically got it finished, but then I have to fine tune it."

"Does this time work for everyone to meet?"

"Yeah," was the general reply.

"Put that on the schedule," I said. "That way, we don't have one of us on duty during this time. Second, Megan told me this morning that she found some ways that we can use ovens and microwaves."

"They are currently all plugged. I'd say about once every two weeks, we can treat the group to a specialty meal, like pizza or hamburgers. We do have a charcoal grill and gas grills."

"No gas grills," I replied. "It's too risky."

"Very well. Tonight could be the first specialty. We've got plenty of pizzas, and a variety of them too."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't want to have mixed fruit three meals in a row." Everyone laughed. "That's it for today. Same place same time tomorrow."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they have made it through the first night. Yes, there will be zombies.

Preview: The specialty meal becomes something else. I say no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Later that day...

I was watching the door with George, one of my fellow employees, who worked in electronics. "DJ," said Megan over the walkie-talkie. We had decided it would be easier if some people had walkie-talkies.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Pizza is ready. What do you two want?"

"What do you want?" I asked George.

"Sausage."

"One sausage and a hawaiian."

"I'll send someone up with it." It was about twenty minutes into our shift before the pizza arrived. George and I ate in silence. George had lost his wife, and four children to the infection. Only a few of the people here, had family members in K-Mart.

Near the end of our shift, we heard something coming from the other side of the store. It was gunshots. "What's going on back there?" I shouted into the walkie-talkie.

"Henry is dead, and he just came back, and is biting people."

"Damn," I shouted. I grabbed the shotgun that was next to me, and George and I headed back. We ran into a few zombies along the way, but the two of us easily shot them in the head. We arrived in the back to see a masecure in progress. The noninfected people who were standing, were fighting off those that were infected. Every now and then, someone would get bitten. I had a zombie run right at me. I blew it's head off. I got ready to fire another round but a zombie hit me from the side and knocked me over. I struggled to get it off me and prevent it from biting me. I found a handgun on the ground next to me and fired it right at the zombie. I got up and helped take out the remaining zombies. When the last one went down I took a sigh of relief. I looked around. Bodies were everywhere. The battle took it's toll on us. A majority of the group had been bitten and now were either dead or still human. I took a tally of the remaining people in the sleeping area. There were eight people alive, and still standing. "Someone count how many dead bodies we have."

"What for?" asked Eileen.

"That way we know how many zombies or people are out in the store."

"Where are we going to put the bodies?"

"There are windows upstairs that we can toss them out. Before we do that. Make sure that everyone of the dead bodies are dead. Put a bullet in each one's head." We made our way around, and we put an obvious bullet in each head. "This is going to take some time," I said refering to disposing of the dead bodies. The survivors left were, Eileen, myself, Charlie, Yvonne, Willie, Melissa, Kevin and Mark. Nobody from the council had survived. Mark was the oldest remaining. I was third, but I remained the leader. Mark was big enough that he could carry two bodies at a time. Charlie and Willie could each carry one, and the girls and I paired up to take one at a time. It took two hours to get all the bodies out, but we managed. Now there was a big pile of dead bodies behind the building.

We then all went to the furniture department and sat down on the couches. "Okay," I said. "New rules. If anyone is bitten, they must be killed, no matter what. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they replied.

"The reason is we do not want a repeat of tonight. With the decline in numbers, we can last longer. Eileen and Yvonne, I want you to take another count of the supplies we have. Mark and Charlie, I want you guarding the front door. Even though we are short, I want two people covering. And until we account for the missing bodies, nobody travels alone. After we find the last missing body, we will go to one at the door at all times. Everyone is now carrying a walkie talkie. Who needs one?" I tossed one to each of those that didn't. "We're on channel 2." Willie raised his hand. "Yes, Willie?"

"Are we going to try and communicate the outside world?"

"No," I replied. "The reason is, people will come find us. We have supplies. If we find a convoy, we will join them. Other posistions, Willie and Melissa, I want you to clean up dinner."

"Okay," the two of them replied.

"What about us?" asked Kevin, who was the second oldest of the group.

"We're going zombie hunting. We've got five bodies that unaccounted for, and we are going to find them. Also, in addition to everyone carrying a walkie-talkie, everyone carries three guns. Stick with smaller guns that way you can fire with two of them. Don't take anything that requires you use two hands on it. Now get to your jobs. It is now 9 o'clock, meet back here in an hour, except for Mark and Charlie. If Kevin and I haven't found all of the bodies, then we will have another guard in the sleeping area. This time, children can guard either spot. Now get to work." All four groups headed to the spots.

"This has been an interesting two days, huh?" said Kevin.

"Yeah," I replied. As Kevin and I walked past the baby section I stopped. Until now, I had forgotten that Susan was pregnant. She was one of the unfortunate ones that died.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," I replied. We continued our rounds. Just then, I heard gun fire. "Who's shooting?" I shouted into the walkie-talkie.

"We are," replied Willie. "We're in kitchen appliances."

"We're on our way. Mark, Charlie, stay where you are. Everyone else, to kitchen appliances." We arrived to find Willie and Melissa fighting off two zombies. One of them managed to bite Melissa on the arm. I fired two shots, killing the zombies. I then turned my gun and pointed it at Melissa.

"Woah," she said.

"You know the drill," I said. "I'm sorry, Melissa." Melissa pulled out her own gun and put it under her chin and pulled the trigger. We all turned away as her she pulled. "Dammit," I said. "Melissa is dead," I said into the walkie-talkie. I turned to Willie. "Clean-up can wait. Stick with us." Before ten o'clock, we managed to find two zombie. I about closed my eyes when I pulled the trigger at the first one. It was Susan. "Sorry," I said as I pulled. Just then, something jumped from above and landed on Kevin. The zombie took a large chunk out of Kevin's shoulder. I fired the two bullets, one at the zombie, and the other at Kevin. Willie and I met Eileen and Yvonne at the sleeping bags. "I'll take first watch here." The other three got into sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Around midnight, I heard two more gun shots. "Mark's dead," said Charlie. "I killed the zombie that bit him."

"Good," I said. "That means we have all bodies accounted for. "Kevin and Melissa are dead, too."

"So there are only five of us left?" said Willie, who had wakened up.

"Yeah," I replied. "Mark, come on back and get some sleep."

"What about the door?"

"We should be fine."

"I'll stay up," said Willie.

"Thanks, Willie." I gave him the flashlight and went back to a sleeping bag. I stayed up for a bit before falling asleep.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So 83 of the group is dead. How will the remaining survivors cope?

Preview: The day after the masecure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 4

The next morning...

I woke up and got out of my sleeping bag. Eileen was watching. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied. I went to the bathroom and then went to grab breakfast. I found Charlie cooking breakfast. "Morning," I replied.

"Morning, DJ," he replied.

"What's on the menu?"

"Eggs and sausage. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled," I replied. I took a seat next to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Not very well. Too much on my mind. What about you?"

"Fine," I replied. He served my breakfast and then I headed back to the sleeping area with my food. Everyone was awake. "Charlie is taking your egg orders. He's in kitchen appliances." Everyone got up and left, while I ate. Everyone returned at different times. I finished up and decided to check out front.

After breakfast was over, we took the dead bodies of last night's late attacks and added them to the pile. To pass time, we plugged in two TV's and watched movies on one, and Willie played video games on the other. We had some many movies we could watch, and so many games we could play, it wasn't even funny. We had enough movies that we could watch for about ten days and still have movies left, and that is without watching the same movie twice. Meal times were as quiet as ever. There wasn't really much to talk about.

Two months later...

"Go get some sleep, DJ," said Willie. Willie took my spot as I went back to sleep. It was hard to believe that two months had passed since the group had taken shelter here. We still had a good amout of food, thanks to non-parishables. There was no more specialty meals, because all that stuff went bad. It was basically, whatever cans we had and water.

I woke up the next morning and decided to stretch my legs. I stopped by the front to check outside. There were a few zombies still wandering around, but not as many as there were when we first got shut up in here. I guess they had moved on. The only real problem we were facing was the fact that we were changing lightbalbs about every two days. At one point, I don't remember when, we had decided to just use the lights in the area where we slept. In the other places, we would use flashlights. I returned to the sleeping area and grabbed breakfast. While I ate, the five of us started our twentieth game of Monopoly. Don't ask me why I remember that. We took a break for lunch and bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. Even though we had a large variety of clothes, we were starting to run out. So about once everytwo weeks, we would do laundry. K-Mart had everything, thank god. I had decided to keep a radio just in case someone was looking for survivors. When we were awake, we made sure at least one person could hear it. Every now and then I would make a broadcast. "This is DJ's hideout calling any convoys. We are boarded up in the K-Mart in Athens, Georgia. Five survivors. Repeat, this is DJ's hideout calling any convoys. We are currently boarded up in the K-Mart in Athens, Georgia. Five survivors. So far we hadn't heard any responses, or anything at all.

That night I was rather fortunate, I didn't have a shift. We had decided to switch to three hour shifts, and since I had the second to last shift the previous night, I didn't have to do it. I slept like a baby, even with Willie snoring, which I found out the next morning. For breakfast, it was peaches for me and an avion. I poured some on my head, since that was the closest thing we had to a shower. I put deoderant on to help deal with some of the smell. I then had a thought. I headed for a section of the store I hadn't been in for a few weeks. I looked around. "Bingo," I said. I grabbed a box and took it back to the sleeping area.

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"Swimming pool. We've got plenty of hose in the store, and their is a spout in the store room back there." We can find a place to put it out here and then fill it up."

"Brilliant," said Yvonne. "Now we can have some fun, besides playing board games all day." She had a point, we had played a lot of board games. So our morning task was setting up the pool. We moved some things around, including where we would sleep, to the furniture area and put the pool where we used to sleep. It took us a few hours to build and fill the pool, but it was eventually finished. "Wait a second," said Yvonne. "We don't have bathing suits."

"Hello," said Eileen. "We're in a department store."

"How silly of me?" I went with Eileen and Yvonne while Willie and Charlie went in another direction. The three of us had fun trying on the various swimsuits, and occasionally got a laugh at how ridiculus some of them are. In the end I chose a sky blue one piece and then went back to the pool. The boys were already in the pool in their swimtrunks.

"Too bad we don't have a hot tub," said Charlie.

"That would be nice," I said with a laugh. We spent a few hours in the pool just floating around.

"We need some things to sit on in here," commented Willie.

"That would be nice," said Charlie. "I'll see what I can find." After we got out and dried off, we changed back into our real clothes. Everyone did their own thing. I was reading a book, Willie was playing solitare, Charlie was looking for chairs, Yvonne was walking around, and Eileen was taking a nap.

"Aah," I heard Charlie scream an hour after we started doing various things. That was followed by a large crash. We ran over to where the noise came from. As we approached, we saw stuff all over the place. Then I saw Charlie. He was down on the ground trying to get up. As we got closer, I noticed it. His leg was caught under the shelf that had fallen. "We need to get that off him," I said. We all got on one side and lifted it so Charlie could scoot out. We laid the shelf down, once Charlie was out. "Can you get up?" I asked.

"I think my leg's broken. It hurts a lot."

"Willie, Eileen, try and help him up." It took about five minutes, but they got him up and were able to support him. We took him over to the med bed and he laid down. "Is anyone first aid certified?" Charlie raised his hand. "Just great."

"I'll tell you what to do." He moved his good leg so that his legs were touching. "Now you need some strands of rope, 3 should do. They need to be long enough to go around my legs." Yvonne went and grabbed our rope. "You need to tie one above my knee, one below my knee and then one just above the ankles." We did. "That should do it. I guess I'm stuck here till I get better."

"Can I talk to Charlie alone?" I said to the other three.

"Sure," they replied. They left.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you'll get better."

"I know," he said. "I just said that to make them feel better." Charlie and I were the oldest remaining.

"That was a smart move."

"Yeah. Without being able to properly fix it, who knows what can happen."

"You could die."

"Yeah," he replied. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"If I die. Kill me before I become a zombie."  
"It's a promise." He then sat up and kissed me on the lips.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they have a pool, Charlie is injured. The question is, if Charlie does die, will DJ/K-Mart be able to keep her promise? 

Preview: Weeks later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

A few weeks later…

"No splashing," I shouted at Willie, who was in the pool with me. I splashed him back.

"No splashing, huh," said Willie. He tackled me in the pool.

"Uncle," I shouted. He let me up. We both laughed. I got out of the pool and dried off. I then went to check on Charlie. "How are you feeling, Charlie?"

"Leg hurts a little still," Charlie said. I got a good look at his leg. It badly infected. There was barely anything we could do. We did the best for him. Charlie knew he would die. I kissed him.

"Get a room," said Yvonne who walked by. Charlie and I just laughed. Everyone of the people here, knew of our relationship. We didn't care, but we didn't have much of a choice either.

"I've got to go do some things," I said. I left, and checked various things around the store. I stopped at the front door. It had been so long since we had been outside. There was maybe one zombie walking around in the parking lot. Still, no signs of a convoy or any survivors. It had been so long, I started to wonder if we were the only humans that were alive.

I gave myself a mental slap on each cheek. I couldn't think like that. I was the leader of this group. I had to hope that someone would come and rescue us. However, as more time passed, that hoped dimmed. Not just for me, but the other four people here. Charlie's leg wasn't getting any better. Food was slowly running out. We were running out of things to do and supplies.

We probably had half a years supplies, based on three meals a day. Probably 100 lightbulbs. Batteries were the least of our problems. I went to the books and picked out a romance. I returned to the sleeping area and opened it up and began reading. I read about 100 pages before stopping. I then went over to the two-way radio to try my luck at that. "This is DJ's hideout, current position Athens, Georgia. Is there anyone out there." There was static. I repeated the message, twice more but got only static. I decided to give it one more try.

"This is John's convoy, read you loud and clear." I about fell over. We had been trying for months, with no luck. "What is your situation?"

"Five survivors, including one injured. Food supply slowly dwindling." Everyone but Charlie, who sat up to listen, came over. "Could use a ride out of here?"

"That can be arranged. We are about two hours away from your location."

"We'll be ready," I replied. "What is your name, stranger?"

"Mark."

"I'm DJ. See you in 2."

"Yeah," said Mark. I turned to the others. "Get as much as you can together. We've got two hours until they arrive." We spent the next the next two hours gathering as much supplies as we could to the front door. The girls and Willie helped bring Charlie to the door. We started preparing to leave by removing the doors.

"DJ," said Eileen, as I was placing a board on the floor. I looked through the door. The parking lot was crawling with zombies. Just a few minutes ago, there had been only a couple. I picked up the two-way.

"Mark," I said. I only got static. "Anyone from John's convoy."

"DJ," said Mark. "What do you need?"

"We have a parking lot full of zombies."

"This just got more difficult," Mark replied. "Do you have any other ways out?"

"Back door," I replied.

"Where is it?"

"Drive around back. If you are facing the back of the building and the huge pile of dead bodies (A/N. I could not help myself with this line), the door it to the right."

"Huge pile of dead bodies?"

"Long story."

"I'll relay. We're in town, so we should be there shortly."  
"Okay, see you soon." We carried the supplies, which was probably about a third of what was left. If we had more time, we'd get it all, but there was not anymore. We got the stuff to the back and waited. Fortunately, there was a window on the door, so we could see. It wasn't long before I heard vehicle engines. "Get ready," I said. The vehicles stopped and several people came toward the door. I was all ready to open it for them, when zombies came out of nowhere.

I really wanted to help, but I did not want to risk my charges lives. "DJ," said Mark.

"Yeah," I replied, picking up the two-way.

"It is too risky to try and get you out of here. We've already lost half of our convoy and our ammo is getting low. Sorry, but we do not want to risk any more lives." I thought for a moment. I looked around at our group and they all nodded.

"Do what you have to," I said. "Thanks for trying."

"If we get more supplies and more people, we'll come back. If we are unable, we'll try to send someone your way to pick you up."

"Thanks," I replied. "Godspeed."

"To you as well. We are truly sorry." Then there was static.

"Let's move this stuff back," I said. I helped the others get Charlie back to his bed then helped returning food and supplies back to the sleeping area and boarding up the front door. I then went back to where Charlie was laying.

"You did the right thing," Charlie said.

"I know," I replied. "But then why do I feel so terrible?"

"Not everything in life is easy. But with your decision, you saved our lives."

"People still died."

"There was nothing you could do. You would have risked not only your own life but the four of us. Besides, you weren't armed." I gave a small chuckle. I looked around the store, to see what the others were doing. By the time my eyes returned to Charlie, his eyes were closed. He did not seem to be alive.

"Charlie," I said, tapping him. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head. "A promise to keep," I said. I was ready to pull the trigger when Charlie's hand touched mine.

"I'm just tired, silly." I put my gun away. "At least I know that you'll keep your word."

"I promised didn't I?" I kissed him on the cheek before returning to the sleeping area to continue my book. I would have left if we had left with the convoy. I would have been really mad as it was a good book. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading. At dinnertime, I went over to Charlie's bed with his dinner. He was apparently sleeping. "Charlie," I said, nudging him. He didn't move. I pulled out my gun, and this time, checked for a pulse. When I did not find one, I kept my promise and shot him in the forehead. The other three came over when they heard the gun shot. They all looked at Charlie. My knees became weak and I fell down crying. Eileen came over and tried to console me, but it did not work. Charlie had been my first crush, and now he was dead. Now there were only four of us.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long. I had written 5 before I moved to Indiana, but apparently the story did not make the trip. So I will also post chapter 6, since it survived the trip. So Charlie is dead, and DJ and company were almost rescued. In the original of this chapter, the convoy did not make it to K-Mart. They were attacked before they even got there. I thought this would be more interesting, as it makes DJ make more decisions.

there is no preview as I am posting chapter 6 as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

One month later...(A/N. I am spacing out chapters do to the limited info we have on how long K-Mart was there after the infection)

"Yatzee," I said. It's been one month since Charlie died. Eileen has been complaining of her tooth hurting, and we have no idea what is wrong. "How's your tooth?"

"Still hurts, especially when exposed to heat or cold."

"Well, keep brushing." I took a relaxing few hours in our pool. It was a good day. It was hard to believe that there were only four people left in here. I've been trying the two-way for the last month but hadn't had any luck, what so ever. "How you doing?" I asked Yvonne who was laying on her couch, reading a book.

"Fine," she replied.

"Where's Willie?"

"Around," she replied. I found him looking for a book.

"How you doing?"

"Fine," he replied. He grabbed a book off the shelf and then headed in the direction of our sleeping area. I checked outside. Not much had changed, except for the weather. It had been raining since late last night. I grabbed a book myself and went back to my couch. I had no idea how long I would be stuck here, but I would make the most of it, no matter what it took. Once I got bored of reading, I went to our two way.

"This is DJ's hideout, calling any convoys or survivors. Our current location is the K-Mart in Athens, Georgia. I repeat, this is DJ's hideout, calling any convoys or survivors. Our current location is the K-Mart in Athens, Georgia." We had not heard anything but static since the last convoy. I brought the radio over by my couch and then took a nap.

I woke up from my nap, more refreshed. I found Yvonne by the food. "How we doing?"

"2 months tops left with food. After that, we're screwed. Hopefully by then, we'll have joined a convoy."

"You think it is safer out there with all the zombies?" said Willie who came over. "I don't think so."

"It probably would be safe, as long as you are constantly on the move," I said. "The only problem is gas, and constantly having to stop for supplies. I wouldn't mind it."

"There you go," said Yvonne, "our adventurous leader." The three of us laughed. Another light went out. They had been going out for the last few days, one by one. We had run out of light bulbs. We were fine on batteries, because we only used the flash lights at night, when we turned off the power.

"There goes another one," I said. "How many do you think we have left, before we lose all lights?"

"2 dozen, max." There was only one light left over the sleeping area.

"Once we lose all lights, we limit movement," I said. "That means that we won't be able to read as much. I mean, we've got flashlights and a lot of batteries, but we don't know how long we'll be stuck here. We need to be conservative."

"We are going to have to leave eventually," said Yvonne. "In two months, we'll be out of food."

"What if we went to two meals a day?" suggested Willie.

"That might work," said Yvonne. "That would boost our time here for another month."

"Then let's do it," I said. "Two meals a day, no exceptions." Willie sneezed. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," Willie replied. He sneezed again, even bigger.

"Maybe you should rest?"

"I said I'm fine."

"You don't want to get sick," I said. "Not in times like this."

"I said I'm fine," Willie was almost shouting.

"As the leader of this hideout."

"Hideout," said Willie shouted. "You call this a hideout? There are four people shut up in a K-Mart store, trying to survive the end of mankind as we know it. I would call this people doing whatever it takes to survive."

"Just calm down, Willie," I said, almost shouting myself. "I have done my best to keep everyone alive here."

"You're best. Then explain why my little sister's body is laying outside in the pile of people that we have had to kill. That isn't your best. If you had done your best, then Jessica would still be alive." Willie stormed off. I stood their, jaw dropped. I sat down. Yvonne sat down next to me.

"You okay?" Yvonne asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. If I had done my best, we would have many more people here, alive."  
"You did all you could. Nobody saw this coming."

"Maybe I don't deserve to be in charge."

"You've gotten us this far."

"Yeah, but look at how many of us are alive and how many lives have been lost. We started with about fifty, and now it is down to four. The best thing I can do, is relinquish leadership."

"You've been a great leader. Better than anyone else would have been. You've kept some of us alive." A tear rolled down my face as she said some. "You've kept our spirits up. You've done what few would have even considered doing. You are a great leader, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Yeah, but what about me losing my temper back there, for a bit. No leader should ever do that."

"You losing your temper just proves one thing," said Yvonne.

"Yeah," I said. "And what's that."

"That you are human." What she said made me smile for the first time in a long time.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So, some tempers flared, and DJ thought about her leadership.


End file.
